A New Enemy
by Avalon Pickami
Summary: A new evil is heading to Earth. Who can stand up to it. A DBZ-Ronin-Sailor Moon-Tenchi Crossover. R for Language and brief full frontal nudity.


Warning!: Contains many inside jokes!  
A New Enemy  
A Ronin Warrior-Dragon Ball Z-Tenchi Universe Fanfiction  
By Avalon Pickami  
  
Chapter I  
  
It was a boring day for the guys. Rowen was asleep, Cye was reading a magazine on cooking,   
Sage was messing around with Rowen's head (literally), in an attempt to wake him up. Kento was   
just kind of sitting there, not really doing much, and Ryo was eating his breakfast, having   
woken up unusually late that morning. White Blaze was begging for Ryo's juice, and wasn't very   
successful at it.  
"No White Blaze! You cannot have my drink." Ryo yelled at the huge cat, not fazing his   
begging a bit.   
All of a sudden Rowen woke up with a start. "NOOOOO!" he yelled, sitting up in a flash.   
He jumped up. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU...Guys? What are you doing here?"  
"We were waiting for you to get up." Sage said snidely.  
"Bad dream?" Cye asked him.  
"Yeah. I think it was a vision. It was a battle with someone familiar, a lot like Avalon,   
but there was something evil about her, and...and, oh yeah, her hair was different." Rowen   
finished. Everyone fell over (Anime Style!).   
"You mean you just had a vision of some sort of destructive evil and you were focusing on   
her hair?!" Ryo yelled.  
"Well, no, I paid more attention to her overall features in case I ran into her you dork!"   
"Who you calling a dork, bakka?!"  
"What do you mean by that, freak?!"  
"Will you two stop it?!" Cye yelled, surprising everyone. "If you're having visions I   
suggest we go talk to an expert. I say we go see Avalon." The guys groaned.  
"Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to believe in her dumb visions.   
I mean the chances of-"  
"Rowen, skip the science. We all know that Avalon has been known to see things before they   
happen, so Cye's right in suggesting that we visit her, even though we all know he just wants to   
go see his girlfriend." Ryo teased. Cye blushed. It was decided that they would go visit Avalon   
as soon as Rowen had gotten ready for the day.  
  
"Cye? Rowen? Ryo? Sage? Kento? What are you doing here?" Avalon asked as the guys piled   
into her apartment.  
"Well, Rowen had this dream and since your sort of the expert on visions..." Sage trailed   
off.  
"Say no more. I had a vision myself this morning. Only Rowen and the enemy were clear,   
which usually means they also had the vision. She was evil, of that there is no doubt. And Rowen,  
you may think this is a bunch of crap, but I don't believe in psychics myself. It's a Namek   
trait to see into other peoples thoughts, as well as a telepathic link to family at any distance   
for a limited amount of time, though the amount of time and the possibility of talking to   
non-relatives within a certain distance varies from individual to individual. I can talk to   
anyone within a twenty mile radius, and anyone blood related from any distance for twenty   
minutes. But that's not why your here, so, I guess our job is to get ready for whenever this   
person gets here. I'm gonna talk to Grandfather, see if he's seen anything in his meditation,   
and ask him, Uncle Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Miriai-Trunks and the rest of Earth's Special Forces to   
come help us."   
"I don't know about that," Cye said, looking at the picture of Avalon and Trunks at an   
amusement park, in the frame on a nearby table.  
"Cye please, we broke up years ago. You don't need to be jealous."  
"I'm not jealous, I just think we should fight our own battle, instead of depending on   
the Earth's Special Forces. We are the Ronin Warriors after all."  
"Well, FINE!" She yelled. Sweat drops ran down the back of the guys' heads. "But I'm   
having them come anyway just for back-up." The guys nodded.  
  
"Uncle Goku!" Avalon ran into Goku's open arms. He held his niece in a tight hug. "You   
okay Uncle Goku?"  
"I'm fine. There's no problem. We've just missed you is all." Goku said, wiping a tear   
from his eye.  
"You're hiding something aren't you?" she teased.  
"Dad, you might as well tell her. And since you said you wanted to tell her, I'm not going   
to break it to her."  
"'Break it her'? Is this a bad thing?" She asked, with a quizzical look back to her uncle.  
"You'll think so, the same as I did, and still do." Gohan said, leaning against the car,   
arms crossed in a rather Vegeta-like stance.   
"Well?"  
"We brought Goten and Chibi- Trunks!" Goku said, throwing open the car door, revealing the   
eight and nine year-olds.   
"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
"Yeah, we thought, since you hadn't seen them for awhile, that we should bring them.   
Hehe," Goku laughed.  
"SO THEY CAN GET THEMSELVES KILLED?! HAVE GONE NUTS?!" She yelled, growing so large she   
loomed over all of them, her veins popping out.  
"Hey, ch-chill out Avalon. Th-they're f-f-fine." Goku said, in the same tone he used when   
Chichi was about to tear him apart.  
The figure of a young man emerged from the other side of the car. "Chill out Avalon."  
"Trunks?"  
He nodded. "We've been training them. Show them what you can do boys." Chibi- Trunks and   
Goten got out of the car. They started yelling something, though Avalon couldn't figure out what.   
They put there index fingers together, making a circle with their arms. All of a sudden they   
began to intermix. All of a sudden a boy that looked like a mix of Goten and Chibi-Trunks. All   
of a sudden the boy went through the sequence that caused him to go Super-Saiyan.  
"Very impressive, but can they go Super-Saiyan when they aren't fused?" She asked, pretending to mock him. He didn't pick up on it.  
"Can you finally go Super-Saiyan at will?" He yelled.   
Avalon giggled and looked down, blushing. "See for yourself." All of a sudden she started   
yelling at the top of her lungs. She was suddenly engulfed in flames. When the flames died down   
the young girl's hair was a brilliant gold, her normal high pony tail was up tall and spiky,   
and her eyes a beautiful emerald green. There was no skepticism at all, she had gone   
Super-Saiyan. "Do you doubt my skills now?"  
"No, not all." He said, a smile going across his face. "Now we'll all be Super-Sayains."   
He said, looking at Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Chibi- Trunks, who had just unfused. The six   
went Super-Saiyan one at a time, Goku going last, and doing it in the most beautiful way,   
having been the most experienced. The Ronins and Earth's Special Forces [minus Yamcha, who was   
at home with the flu (Author's Note: haha! Loser!)] stood there in awe, having never been so   
near to so much power in such a small place.   
"Seven Super Saiyans! What do you think this could mean?" Tien asked.  
"Fame and fortune," said Krillin.  
"Seven years bad luck," said Yadjurobi at the same time (Author's note: Nice guy huh?).  
"Or they just decided to all go Super-Saiyan at once." Rowen, the voice of reason spoke up.   
"Aw, shut-up Rowen." said Kento.  
"Are you challenging me Kento?!"  
"Hmm, I wonder?" Kento responded snidely.  
"Who does that remind you of," Krillin mumbled.  
"Shut Up Krillin!" Piccolo and Vegeta yelled from right behind him. A HUGE sweat drop   
appeared on Krllin's head. The seven Super-Saiyans (try saying that five times fast!) calmed   
down and they went inside.  
  
"Well, I suppose it might be helpful if you guys saw what we were up against." Avalon said,   
looking around at the people crowded in her living room. "We've learned that from experience."   
The Earth's Special forces all glared at Trunks.  
"What? How was I to know that there were other androids? No one ever told me that!" He   
complained.  
"Any ways," Avalon continued, "we need to see the vision. And I know just how to do it!"   
She said, giving them a victory sign.  
She then began to fumble around in a closet. "Particle accelerator, 30-second clone   
machine, flux compasetor, Fusion power generator, HEADS UP! Bowling ball, first-grade science   
project, trophy for first grade science project, Newspapers from the past five years, -hey, how   
did a coat get in the hall closet? Small part of a nuclear bomb, ah, here it is!" Sweat-drops   
appeared on the back of everyone's heads as she pulled out what looked like a big screen with   
two weird helmets connected to it by wires.  
"What is that thing?" Goku asked.  
"It's a thought wave projector. You put the helmet on and it transmits any thoughts you   
have to a visual image on the screen." Avalon explained.   
"Did you invent it Avalon? Or did Rowen?" Gohan asked.  
"Dammit, Jim, I'm a genius not an inventor!" Rowen bellowed, in his best Dr. Mc Coy   
impression. Sweat drops ran down everyone's faces.   
"Rowen, buddy, you've been watching way too many old Star Trek re-runs lately." Avalon   
said, shooting her friend a look that clearly said he was freaking her out. "Actually Gohan,   
Ms. Washu made it." GIGANTIC sweat drops appeared on everyone's head.   
"Um, Avalon, sweetie, not to insult your mentor or anything, but are you sure it, well,   
works? And it won't uh, blow up in our faces?"  
"Nani?" She asked, not able to translate what Cye was saying between all his um's, er's,   
etc.  
"He wants to know if it'll work without blowing up in our faces." Ryo said, using his   
amazing(note the author's sarcasm) power to over state the obvious.  
"Well let's see," she said, turning the machine on, and putting one of the helmet's on   
Miriai-Trunks' (who had gotten bored and was daydreaming) head. It showed him and Avalon   
kissing passionately in front of a beautiful waterfall while the sunset behind them. Avalon   
blushed at this, while Cye's face got red with anger. Upon seeing this appear, the machine   
showed Trunks being shot at by Goku and Piccolo's energy techniques. As soon as this appeared   
Avalon turned it off and turned redder than a stop-sign.   
'I had know idea he still had feelings for me! I thought he was over me years ago!' Cye   
looked ready to kill, and poor Trunks just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Everyone else,   
on the other hand, had erupted into laughter. Goku was laughing so hard he was crying.  
"Well, now that we know that it works, Rowen and I should use it." Avalon said, still   
blushing like crazy, handing Rowen a helmet. They each put a helmet on. Everyone quieted down   
as the vision appeared in the screen. All of them were there, plus five people who were obviously   
the warlords and Kayura, although everyone but Avalon and Rowen were fuzzy. A girl, almost   
identical to Avalon when she had her hair down (although Avalon's hair would have been much   
longer), except the tail that is typical of most Saiyans. She was attacking them with ruthless   
efficiency, although no one had gone Super-Saiyan. It went black and then about two seconds it   
showed all of them but Cye, Rowen holding a crying Avalon in his arms, looking pretty upset   
himself.  
"Oh shit," Vegeta muttered.  
"Watch your language around the kids Vegeta!" Goku said, sounding so much like Chichi it   
was scary.  
"It's all right," Chibi-Trunks sighed, "he does it all the time at home."  
"Well, Goten doesn't hear that at home." Goku countered.  
"What do you mean Dad? I hear that kind of stuff all the time from Gohan and Avalon."   
Goten said. Avalon and Gohan both covered his mouth grinning sheepishly, about ready to kill   
Goten. Goku gave his son and niece a Look. They both flushed furiously.  
  
"Well, guys, if you'll excuse me, I need some rest, or to put it the Ryo way, get out now!"   
Avalon said, catching Cye's arm before he left. After everyone left she shut the door, put her   
back against it, and sighed.  
"What's the matter sweetie? I thought you wanted to-" he was interrupted by an almost   
savage kiss from Avalon. He slowly kissed her back. She slipped her tongue in his mouth. They   
fell back onto the couch and kept kissing. Avalon put her hands up to his face. She stopped   
kissing him, still holding his face in her hands, and looked deep into his sea blue eyes.   
"God, I love you. I just wish..." She trailed off. 'No I'll never let that happen to you   
aby,' she thought.  
"Just wish what, love?" he asked her, concerned.   
"Nothing it's not important. Just, hold me please," she said, looking like she was about   
to cry.  
"Of course love." He said soothingly, gently stroking her hair that had fallen in her   
face. She scooted closer, feeling the warmth of his arms around her. She fell asleep to the   
soft sound of his heartbeat.  
  
Chapter II  
"Wha-what? Where am I, I don't remember going to bed ... CYE!" Avalon jumped out of bed,   
and began to search the apartment. "Oh no... me and him... we didn't... did we? I can't   
remember a thing beyond when the others left... He wouldn't..." Avalon kept walking. All of a   
sudden the smell of bacon hit her like a ton of bricks. She walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey, what are you doing up?" Cye said, putting down a frying pan.  
"Did we, uh, do anything last night?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know," she said blushing.  
"No I don't."  
"I mean, last night did we, um, you know do stuff?"  
"Like?"  
"Um, did we, uh, err, you know, it?" She said, turning even redder.  
"WHAT? NO! " Cye yelped, turning incredibly red.  
"Oh thank God!" Avalon gasped. "I couldn't live with myself if I did, uh, that sorta   
thing before..."  
"You were married?" Cye suggested. Avalon flushed slightly and nodded.  
  
"Well, I promised Uncle Goku, Ojii-san, Gohan and Miriai-Trunks I would train with them.   
I gotta go, bye." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey guys! How's it going?" Avalon asked, flashing them a dazzling smile.  
"Hey cuz, what's up?" Gohan asked.   
"Not much, just a little tired, that's all. Let's go." She said hastily, putting down her   
bag. They looked at her nervously. "Well? Are we going to train or what? Oji-san? Gohan?   
Grandfather?"  
"Hai. We've planned it all out. Piccolo and I will train, Miriai-Trunks will train with   
Vegeta, Goten with Chibi-Trunks, and Avalon and Gohan." Goku stated. Gohan and Avalon exchanged   
looks.  
We always train with the same people, how are we supposed to get experience if we're only   
fighting the same people? Uncle Goku underestimates you and I too much, don't you think? Avalon   
asked Gohan telepathically.  
Definitely. But let's show them ourselves, don't say anything. He replied. They grinned   
twin Cheshire Cat grins at each other. The others began training, and Gohan and Avalon were   
completely fake fighting.   
"So, do you wanna go with Vegeta and Trunks or Uncle Goku and Grandfather?" She asked him.  
"Well, since you always train with Trunks and I always train with Dad and Piccolo, I say   
you go with them and I go with Trunks and Vegeta."   
"I knew we were psychically linked, but I didn't know it was that good." Avalon flashed   
him a dazzling smile. Gohan shot her a grin back. "Let's do it." She grinned evilly.  
After about two more minutes, while the others started training more intensely, Avalon   
gave Gohan a look and the two quickly separated and Gohan jumped on the middle of Vegeta and   
Trunks's battle, similar to the way he had interrupted his father and Piccolo when he was   
younger. Avalon was a little more subtle. She teleported straight in between her uncle and   
grandfather and began blocking the kicks and punches directed toward each other and began to go   
on the offensive. Avalon found herself becoming out of breath. Her wheezing continued, even   
though she tried to ignore it. Then, it got worse.  
"Avalon, are you okay hon?" Goku asked her, motioning to Piccolo to stop.  
"Yeah, I just [wheeze] need my[wheeze, wheeze] need my inhaler. It's in my [wheeze] bag.   
The white one, hurry!" She wheezed. Goku quickly went to her bag and started digging through it.   
When he found the white inhaler he quickly brought it up to Avalon. She inhaled deeply from it,   
but found it didn't help.  
"Call an ambulance." She told them between wheezes.   
"Gohan! Call an ambulance, Avalon's having an asthma attack!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan,   
Vegeta and Trunks stopped and Gohan rummaged through Avalon's bag, looking for her cell phone.   
Trunks flew up to Avalon, and held her in the best position, which was hard to maintain while   
hovering in mid-air. She looked up at him in shock.  
"Let go." She told him, and then promptly passed out.  
"AVALOOOOON! NOOOOOOO!"  
  
Chapter III  
The sound of dripping IV tubes and monitors were too much for Piccolo to bear. He barreled   
past the doctors and into the hospital room. He slammed the door and moved the chairs and a   
table full of monitors against the door. Now only the strongest of the strong could ever reach   
him, and he knew Goku and Gohan weren't going to try, and that neither Trunks nor the Ronins   
would be stupid enough to cross the father-son picket line, and even if Trunks asked, Vegeta   
didn't give a damn, he sure as hell wasn't willing to help. Piccolo slowly walked over to the   
bed, and quickly turned his head away at what he saw.  
Avalon was lying in the bed, tubes and wires going every which way. She was lying there,   
looking dead, but he could feel her ki, so he knew she still had life left. On the other hand,   
he knew if someone didn't intervene, her time was short. He placed his hand on her forehead.  
"Avalon ... do know who you are? You only know you're a Saiyan, you know you're a Namek,   
but do you know the real Avalon? Then again, do any of us? [Author's Note: I realize it's corny,   
so sue me(Okay, don't REALLY sue me, it's an expression). But it is necessary to the plot]" A   
loud banging interrupted his thoughts.  
"Piccolo, if you know what's good for ya, you'll open this door. Gohan let go! Piccolo!   
Don't pretend you don't hear me Piccolo! That's it I'm coming in!" The sound of Rowen's voice   
went straight through the door. Avalon's eyes blinked open, but her years of meditating with   
her grandfather had taught her to mask any signs of it.  
'Stupid boy,' Piccolo thought to himself. 'How did he manage to get past Goku and Gohan? Holy   
Sh-'  
Piccolo's thoughts stopped when the door burst open. Piccolo gaped, as he saw all the   
Ronins in armor standing at the door (well... except Kento, who had been the one who slammed   
the door open and was sprawled on the floor). In a flash Cye was by her bedside.  
"Out of my way, fish-boy, she's my best-friend!" Rowen said, shoving poor Cye out of the   
way. "Thank the gods she snapped out of it. Now it'll be easier for her to heal."  
"WHAT?! What do you mean she snapped out of it?! If she had, I would've felt her power   
increase!" Piccolo roared. "Why would you sense it before me?!" During this argument, Goku,   
Gohan and Trunks had all come into the room, and Kento had picked himself up off the floor.   
Also during this time, Avalon had gotten pissed that everyone was yelling, while she was sitting   
there, still recuperating. She sat up, eyes flashing.  
"He sensed it because he is the Ronin of Life. His focus enhanced his armor's power to   
sense life force, so that's how he knew before you did. Now if everyone could kindly shut up   
and get out, I can continue to run up a medical bill! Now get out! All of you! NOW! You too,   
Ojii-san." Shock filled the room. The fact that Avalon was awake, and was up and yelling, sent   
a wave of shock and relief through the room.   
"Avalon, lay down and rest, you need your strength." Cye said, attempting to calm his   
girlfriend. At this Goku burst into laughter.  
"You can't stop that girl. She'll keep going, and what you say, what Piccolo says, even   
what I say doesn't matter. She'll be up and running in no time. We'll just get some Senzu beans   
from Korin." Goku laughed.  
"Actually, in a case like an asthma attack, the Halo healing power would be better for   
helping her recuperate." Rowen said coolly.  
"How would you know. We know Senzu beans work, we've used them for her." Gohan yelled in   
defense of his father.  
"And we've used the Halo armor on her and myself when we've had attacks. So we know what   
we're doing!"   
"Break it up you two. You shouldn't yell in the presence of the greatest genius in the   
Universe!" Came a sillouhette in the doorway.  
"Ms. Washu!" Avalon cried.  
"Excuse me? Is that what you call your mentor?" Washu asked, stepping into the room, with   
one of her evil grins plastered on her face.  
"Sorry," Avalon began seriously. "Hi Little Washu!" Avalon exclaimed in a high perky voice,   
eyes brightening. The others fell over (Anime Style!).  
"Now, my protégé needs her rest, so we're all leaving!" Washu announced. Piccolo, Goku,   
Gohan, Cye and Trunks were none too pleased. But, Washu brought up her control panel, quickly   
typed in some commands, and some weird bubble-like-thing surrounded everyone, and quickly   
carried them outside. After a few more commands were typed in, the door was shut and a large   
thingamajig (note all the technical terms I've used here) held the door shut.   
"I see you've perfected the Postern Receptacle and the Potency Repository[Author's Note:   
Don't You just love the thesaurus?]." Avalon commented.  
Washu grinned and gave her a victory sign. "You bet. Though it's a little bit more   
difficult without you to help envision, construct and keep Mihoshi away from my inventions. But,   
since you told me you were having problems, I created this for you!" Washu said, holding her   
arms out.  
"Uh, Ms. Washu-"  
"Ahem!"  
"Excuse me, Little Washu, there's nothing in your hands." Avalon pointed out.  
"Think hard about my tool you envy the most. Your gift will appear." Washu said, grinning.  
Avalon closed her eyes, and all of a sudden a control panel appeared in front of her.   
"Awesome! Thanks Ms. Washu!"  
Washu beamed, "No problem, kiddo. And I know your eighteen, but I'm 712 years old, Anubis   
is a child to me." Avalon laughed, and hugged Washu.  
"Domo Arigato Chibi-Washu-san." She said quietly, "I'm sure it will come in handy." Avalon   
concentrated and brought the control panel back up. She typed in a few commands and the Potency   
Repository was released, and Piccolo, Goku, Cye, Trunks and Rowen rushed into the room. Cye and   
Trunks were vying for a spot next to Avalon, until Piccolo pushed them both out of the way.   
Avalon sighed. Just then a nurse walked into the room, and switched Avalon's iv.  
"Nurse, when are visiting hours over?" Avalon asked, eyeing Trunks and Cye, who were still   
fighting.  
"Right now, which part of the reason I came in here. Come on everybody, time to leave,   
Miss Pickami needs her rest." She said, shoving everyone outside.   
"Thanks, I couldn't stand my boy-friend and my ex's fighting anymore." Avalon said. The   
nurse winked at her.  
"No problem. Do you need anything?"  
"A magazine and a ginger ale would be great." She said smiling. The nurse nodded and went   
to get them for her. Avalon snuggled under the covers and waited for the nurse to come.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Mia's Mansion ...  
"Well we just can't sit here, I mean whatever this thing is, it's coming soon, and we're just   
sitting doing nothing!" Kento yelled. They were sprawled out in Avalon's living room, with   
Laddie laying at Goku's feet, Logan by Rowen, getting his head scratched, and Bagheera was   
sulking by Vegeta, and White Blaze by Ryo.  
"We have to wait for Avalon to get out of the hospital." Rowen pointed out.  
"So heal her with the Halo armor! We have to get ready!" Kento yelled, making big circular   
motions with his hands. Piccolo snorted. "What's your problem?! We could be destroyed!"  
"Bakka. She'll be fine. Avalon will be healed soon, and we can continue training. You need to   
learn to control your emotions." Piccolo said calmly. Kento charged at Piccolo, but Piccolo   
flipped him over in one quick, fluid motion.   
"Ow... That's pain." Kento said huskily. Gohan was rolling on the floor, howling with   
laughter. Miriai- Trunks was laughing so hard he was crying. Goku rolled his eyes.  
"Well, since it would take some time for Sage to get to the hospital, and it would be   
risky to have him use his armor there, I might as well go to Korin's and then the hospital."   
Goku pointed out.  
"And how would you manage that? From what Avalon's told us, Korin's tower is hundreds of   
miles from here!" Cye pointed out.  
"Hey Cye?" Rowen asked.  
"What?"  
"You know Avalon's instant transmission technique?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"He taught it to her." Rowen finished, pointing to Goku.  
"Ohhh ..." The Ronins chorused.   
"I still don't get it," Kento said. Everyone fell over (Anime Style!).  
"And you never will," Sage said, rolling his eyes. Kento stuck his tongue out at Sage.   
"Oo, I'm so scared Kento."  
"Shut-up, both of you." Vegeta ordered. Sage and Kento both did as he told them, mainly   
because Bagheera was up and growling, acting as a back up Vegeta really didn't need. Piccolo   
called Bagheera over to him, and Bagheera surprisingly came, letting Piccolo scratch his neck.   
Goku rolled his eyes at Sage and Kento.  
"Well, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, you think we should call the girls?" he   
asked them.  
"I don't see why not," Vegeta responded.  
"Sounds good to me," said Krillin. Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo both nodded.   
"Then let's call them," Goku said, grinning. He got his cell-phone out of his pocket, and   
dialed in a number. "Hi, Alita? Yeah, we thought not, but, we do need you. Yes, all of you. Yes,   
make her get up more than an hour before you leave. Okay, sayonara."  
"So I take it they're coming?" Gohan asked.  
"Yup, thank Kami they live so close. Alita, Maeve, Hotaru, and Go-Ozuru should be here in   
about two hours." Goku responded. The Ronins mouths dropped open.  
"D-did you say Hotaru, Maeve, and Go-Ozuru?" Ryo stuttered.   
"Why, you know them?" Gohan snorted. The Z-gang (except for Piccolo) fell over as the   
Ronin's nodded. "How?" Gohan asked.  
"Um, well, except for Alita, whoever that is, each one of them is dating one of us." Sage   
explained.  
"WHAT?!" The non-Ronins (once again, except for Piccolo) fell over. Piccolo snickered.  
"Yes, I believe our own Avalon set them up, except for Maeve." Piccolo laughed. Everyone   
looked at him with eyes the size of balloons. "You'd be surprised how open she can be."  
"She's not even that open with ME!" Rowen and Gohan said in unison.  
"You're not her grandfather." Piccolo snickered. Bagheera purred, a giant kitty grin on   
his face. Suddenly the phone rang, and Cye, Rowen and Gohan all jumped for it. Unfortunately   
for them, Washu reached it first.  
"Moshi-Moshi. Washu-chan here." Washu chirruped.  
"Ms. Washu! What in the name of Kami are you doing at my apartment? Never mind, I think I   
know. Is Cye there?" Avalon asked.  
"Avalon-san! I thought you didn't have phone privileges!" Washu shrieked.  
"Well, I pulled a few strings, and got them. Can you tell Uncle Goku I need three   
autographs? I also got permission to have Bagheera, Logan and Laddie to come up. Oh, and could   
you ask Mia if I can borrow three thousand dollars, US?"  
"You're kidding right?"  
"Nope. Phone privileges don't come easily with people in this ward, because of possible   
brain damage. But that hasn't happened to me yet, but that's probably because I was psycho to   
begin with." Avalon laughed. "Now can I talk to Cye?"  
"Sure. Cye, phone," Washu said, handing Cye the phone.  
"Moshi-Moshi. How are you sweetie?" Cye asked her.  
"Not bad. Can you bring Bagheera, Laddie and Logan over tomorrow?"  
"Sure, when?"  
"Two thirty is fine. Can you bring me my book too? I would like to finish   
reading it soon."  
"Anything else? Tea with the queen maybe?" Cye asked sarcastically.  
"That sounds pretty good to me." She joked. "So long as it's Green tea."  
"Funny. Ok, Bagheera, the dogs and your book at two thirty." He confirmed.  
"Great, see you then. Love you, bye."  
"Bye." He replied, hanging up the phone. He hoped she would understand that he couldn't   
say 'I love you too,' in front of her uncle and grandfather. He sighed and sat back down on the   
couch.  
"Tea with the queen, eh?" Rowen asked.  
"Shut-up Rowen."  
  
Chapter IV  
"So, Maeve, can you give us a rough estimate of when this... thing will be here?" Avalon asked.   
It had been two days since Avalon had come home from the hospital, and after three days of tests   
because of her miraculous healing, only two days after she woke up. Avalon considered asking   
Maeve to put a curse on Korin and his Senzu beans, but they would need them in case Sage got   
hurt. Go-Ozuru, Maeve and Alita had come, leaving Hotaru home with Dermott, and were in on the   
planning, though it was agreed the battle would be left up to the Ronins, Warlords and Avalon,   
and Avalon could not go Super Saiyan so soon after recovering, much to her complaint.   
"Um, actually I already did. It should be here like in um, two hours." Maeve told her   
nervously.  
"TWO HOURS?! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US SOONER?!" Avalon roared.   
"You never asked." Crash! Maeve saw that everyone had fallen over. She blushed.  
"Got any idea where?" Avalon asked.  
"About twenty miles north of here." Maeve said coolly.  
"That close? Hm, well, we better go, now." Rowen commented, letting go of Go-Ozuru. Avalon,   
Cye, Ryo and Sage nodded and Kento stopped stuffing his face full of chips, and the warlords   
looked at them like puppies who just heard their masters say a lot of things and is sure one of   
them is 'walk'. "Then let's go."  
"Dibs on Avalon's car!" Kento shouted.  
"Dibs on shot-gun Avalon's car!" Maeve jumped in. Kento made a face at her, and she rolled   
her eyes at him.  
"Why don't we let Cye sit up front with me?" Avalon asked, grabbing the keys to her silver   
BMW Z-3 convertible.   
"It's okay, I'll sit in the back." Cye sighed. They rushed out to the cars, Avalon's car   
in front.  
  
About ten minutes later, Maeve signaled for Avalon to stop the car. Avalon pulled over,   
and got out.  
"Place looks about right to me. What do you think Ro?" Avalon asked, turning to Rowen.   
Rowen looked around and nodded. "All that's left is to wait," she said, sitting down, beginning   
to meditate. The others stared at her with eyes the size of balloons, except for Piccolo.  
Guess I trained her better than I thought. And Goku claims he was the one who taught her   
the best. Piccolo smiled to himself. Avalon grinned as she felt her grandfather sit down next   
to her.  
How long grandfather? She asked him.  
Any time now Avalon, any time now. Piccolo responded. The two just sat in wait.  
  
Avalon and Piccolo both looked up. Gohan looked at Avalon and she nodded. A few minutes   
later a ship similar to Vegeta's old one came hurtling to the ground about twenty yards away.   
Avalon and Rowen exchanged looks.  
"It looks it's time." He smiled at her.  
"I guess so."  
  
A few moments later a girl almost exactly like Avalon, wearing a scanner, exited the ship.   
"Nice to know this planet has a good way of greeting its demise." She then laughed evilly.   
"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Ryo retorted. "Ronins, to arms! Armor of   
Wildfire!"  
"Armor of Hardrock!"  
"Armor of Torrent!"  
"Armor of Halo!"  
"Armor of Strata!"  
"TAO-JIN!" The Ronins finished together. The armors came forth and the Ronins were ready.   
The former Warlords called their armors, and everyone looked at Avalon. Avalon quickly powered   
up and brought up her control panel, typed in some commands and her battle gear was brought   
forth. Her blue and yellow armor, a more feminine of that of Hasake and Kamadake's, a black mark   
being brought to her face.  
'Thank you Ms. Washu! The Gerai knights armor is great. Oh wow, it's weighted but I can   
change it with my mind! Yes!' She thought.  
"Pathetic, the males are weaker than the females. And her powerlevel is only 800." The   
stranger responded.  
"I don't know who you are, or where your from, but if you insult them one more time I'm   
gonna rip your throat out." Avalon muttered.  
"A threat? Coming from a weakling like you? I knew the people on this planet were weak,   
but I thought they would be more intelligant than to oppose Naoko, daughter of Nasuto and   
Sachiko!" she gloated. Vegeta's mouth dropped open.  
"You, the daughter of Nasuto and Sachiko? Well, I guess Avalon's wish of finding out more   
about her family finally came true." Vegeta said snidely.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Goku asked.  
"Why in Vegetasei would I want to do that?" he grinned.  
"Vegeta, if you don't tell us now I'll turn you into shredded Saiyan myself!" Piccolo   
growled.  
"Vegeta?! So the king that betrayed us is still alive," Naoko said snidely.  
"What?! My father never betrayed Vegetasei, bakka! He had no choice but to give in to   
Frieza." Vegeta yelled, being held back by Goku and Piccolo.   
"Vegeta! We don't give a damn about Frieza, he's dead. Now tell us what you meant!" Avalon   
yelled. Naoko and Vegeta glared at her.  
"She's your sister." Vegeta said haughtingly. Everyone gasped.  
"M-m-my sister? But, why wasn't she sent here with me? I thought I was sent here as a   
death sentence type thing," Avalon said, confused.  
"More of Vegeta's lies. Our family, having been the only Saiyans left beside Vegeta, Nappa   
and Radditz, we decided to take over the Saiyan business of planet brokerage. You were sent here   
to rectify the mistakes of our Uncle. Did you fall on your head too?" Naoko said snidely.  
"No." Avalon responded rudely.  
"Actually, when you lived with me, you did, I didn't think it was necessary to bring up.   
But you weren't troublesome, as Master Roshi described Goku." Piccolo said calmly.  
"Why doesn't anybody tell me these things?" Avalon cried, "Grandfather, why didn't you   
tell me?"  
"I told you, I didn't think it was necessary." Piccolo sighed. Naoko walked over to Avalon.  
"So you are my twin sister. I've been searching for you since our parents died years   
ago, when the planet Namek blew up."  
"T-twin? You're my twin?" Avalon questioned. She looked weak. Cye came up and wrapped his   
arms around her.  
"Take it easy, maybe she's here to help us. After all, she is your twin." Cye told her.   
Naoko walked up to Cye and slowly circled him.  
"You're interesting, very. I may have to save you for myself, after we destroy this planet,   
my younger sister and I." She told him.  
"First off, keep your paws off my boyfriend," Avalon growled. "Secondly, you aren't   
destroying anything, I could beat you without going Super Saiyan."  
"YOU! Go Super Saiyan! Right, and I'm Vegeta's daughter." Naoko laughed. Vegeta shot her   
a look that could have killed a lesser person. "My scouter indicates your power level is only   
800, where as my maximum is 1040. There is no way you could go Super Saiyan."  
"And you think that old out of date scouter can tell of my true power. Not even the newest   
models can tell how high the potential power is." Avalon said coolly.  
"Are you saying YOU can hide your power level? You'd have to have a much higher power   
level to be able to do that. I guess you have not been informed dear sister, that in all Saiyan   
identical twins, there is a greater, and a lesser, and birth order usually has something to do   
with it, and I was the first born. You are weak, and you always will be."  
"That's what you think." Avalon retorted, still calm from meditating. Naoko's blood was   
starting to boil.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Naoko yelled. She fumed, and power level was rapidly rising.  
'That's it, keep it up, after you blow up you'll be lacking so much power...' Avalon   
thought, grinning madly. Naoko fumed. "Getting mad dear sister?" Avalon asked.  
"Shut-up." Naoko growled. She powered up more.  
"Avalon, let us handle this." Dais said calmly. "Web of DECEPTION!" he yelled, his weapon   
flying at her. Naoko quickly blocked them.  
"Pathetic. Who's next?" she sneered.  
"I'll take over from here, oh master of illusions," Sekhemet cut in. "Snake Fang STRIKE!"   
The red energy beams were blocked, the same as Dais'.  
"Looks like it's my turn, o scaly one," Cale said coolly.   
Naoko sighed, "How many homosexuals did you bring with you my sister?"  
"Just Sekhemet, what about you?" Avalon sneered. Sekhemet and Naoko both shot her looks of   
death.  
"THAT'S IT! BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!" Cale roared. His attack actually struck her, but it   
only made a small bruise.  
"Is that the best you got?" Naoko teased. The Z-gang was starting to tense up.  
Heck, I could beat her with one hand tied behind my back! If only she would let us help.   
Gohan thought to himself. He watched as Anubis stepped up.  
"You really think you can win? Those with power many times yours have been beaten by us,   
how can you try?" He jeered.  
"You're interesting, I may have to keep you around too." Naoko responded.  
"Your pride shall be your undoing. QUAKE WITH FEAR!!" he roared, releasing his kusari-gama.   
Naoko tried to dodge but her foot was caught.  
"GALAXY BLAST!" she screamed, as a ki the shape of the Milky-Way cut it. Anubis gasped,   
only to find his kusari-gama had immediately fixed itself.   
"Whoa," Tien squeaked.   
Guys, don't waste your energy by using your main attacks! Avalon told them. They nodded.   
Rowen released about a dozen arrows, Cye swung his yari and Kento his staff, while Sage charged   
her, Halo sword in hand. Ryo stood back slowly watching.  
"GUYS IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK, IT'S TIME!" Ryo yelled. The Ronins and Warlords nodded.  
'Virtue.'  
'Justice.'  
'Trust.'  
'Courtesy.'  
'Wisdom.'  
'Loyalty.'  
'Piety.'  
'Obedience.'  
'Serenity.'  
Ryo summened the Infirno aromor. "You ready?"  
"Bring it on."  
"RAGE OF INFERNO!" Ryo yelled, as fire spewed out of the Soul swords. Naoko watched, and   
at the last second, she dodged it.  
"SHE DODGED IT?!" Ryo yelped.  
"Ah, Ryo's wonderful ability to over-state the obvious comes through again." Avalon sighed.   
Ryo shot her a look.   
"That's it, no more screwing around. Galaxy Blast!" The ki headed straight for Ryo, who   
dodged it. Cye, who was standing behind him, wasn't so lucky.  
"CYYYYYE!!!!"  
Chapter V  
Everyone watched as Cye fell to the ground, wounded. "CYE! NO!" Avalon screamed.   
Immediately she was at his side. "Oh God, Cye, no, no no no no!"   
He looked up at her and grinned weakly, "Guess I took a pretty hard hit back there, huh?"   
he laughed, then groaned.  
"Oh, God! Cye!" Avalon wept, holding him closer. "Sage, can you heal him?" she pleaded,   
her blue eyes wet with tears. Sage just hung his head. Avalon looked to Krillin, "Will the Senzu   
beans work on him?" she asked, eyes once more pleading.  
"It's too late Avalon. The wound is fatal." Piccolo said quietly. "I'm sorry."  
"NO! It can't be! I won't let it be true!" Avalon said fiercely.   
Cye looked up at her and smiled gently. "It's true Avalon, but I don't want you to shed a   
tear on my account, stay strong, my love." And with that, the warrior of the Torrent, protector   
of Trust, died.  
"CYE!!! NO!!!!" She wailed, holding him to her, as his body shimmered and disappeared.   
She got up, eyes flashing. "I have had ENOUGH!" She said, powering up so much her hair band   
busted, allowing her brown hair to flow around her knees. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! I WILL PAY   
YOU BACK!" She yelled, powering up close to Super Saiyan level. "Because... forgiveness, for   
one like you, could never be an option! STAR DEATH SCREAM!" She yelled, as the air around her   
turned black, stars appeared and went flying at Naoko, which made a horrible high-pitched sound   
that temporarily deafened everyone in two kilometer radius (except Avalon), the stars then   
turned into ki's, that went straight through her, but also carried her into the clouds. Avalon   
breathed hard.  
Avalon, we can't hear! Tell us all what you just did! Gohan yelled in her head.  
That girl's going to have third degree burns wherever those ki's hit her. It won't be   
enough to kill her, I made sure they didn't go through any VITAL organs. She'll have those   
burns the rest of her life, unless Dende heals her, or she makes a wish on the dragon balls.   
Avalon said smugly.  
Avalon, she's your sister! Goku told her.  
All right oji-san, I'll take her to Dende right after I find her, Avalon whined.   
"Hey, I can hear again!" Chibi-Trunks yelled.  
"Yeah, but I think I went deaf again," Goten grumbled. Avalon just sighed, she couldn't   
believe Cye was gone. She powered down and then took off.  
"Avalon wait!" Rowen yelled, running after her. He turned when he felt a hand on his   
shoulder.  
"Leave her alone," Piccolo said, looking him straight in the eye.   
Rowen sighed, "I guess we should go home then. Bagheera, Logan, let's go." Rowen sighed   
and turned around, walking toward the car. Logan came, and the other warriors followed.  
"Bagheera, come!" Vegeta ordered. Bagheera didn't even acknowledge that he had heard. Gohan   
went to pick him up, but Vegeta motioned for him to stop. "Let him wait for her, she'll need   
him." Gohan nodded. They left, not noticing that Trunks had not come with them, and not   
noticing him take off in the same direction Avalon had.  
  
Avalon heard careful foot steps, which, if she was an earthling, she never would have   
heard. They fell steady and even , as the small stream she sat next to quietly gurgled and birds   
called in the distance. She was surprised anyone knew her meditating spot."Who ever you are,   
and whatever it is that you want, I suggest you leave." She said, without even opening her eyes.  
"You need some one, I can still tell, when you're upset you can do anything without your   
asthma bothering you." came a voice.  
"Why are you here Trunks?" She said calmly.  
"I thought you might want to talk to someone." He replied.  
"Right, I'm going to talk to my ex-boyfriend about my boyfriend's death. That's just   
peachy." Avalon said sarcastically. Trunks sighed.  
"Fine, be that way." He said. All the sudden they heard a crash through the woods. "I'm   
guessing that's Bagheera, since Father told them to let him find you. I'll be leaving now." He   
turned around, sighed, and took off. Bagheera crashed into the clearing.  
"Bagheera, come here boy," she said, snapping her fingers. He came over, and rubbed his   
head on her shoulder, purring. Sakura petals gently fell around them. Avalon broke down.  
"Bagheera, why did he die? I should have protected him! It's all my fault! I just want   
to... die, so I could be with him." She sobbed. Bagheera licked her tears.   
Dear One, do not think such things. He does not blame you, you should not blame yourself.   
"Who was that?" she asked, looking around.  
Dear One, do you not know me? I am right here with you. I will always be here.   
"Bagheera?"  
I cannot talk long, I'm breaking rules as it is.  
"The black sheep? Worrying about rules?" Avalon joked, wiping her tears on her sleeve.  
I hate that na- how did you know about that?  
"White Blaze told Maeve. So you guys aren't allowed to talk to the ones your supposed to   
protect?"  
Hai. We must stop, the others are close. Dear One, you can let you're fall, so let them   
fall. Avalon nodded, held him close, and cried everything she had held back.  
What did you do Black Sheep? You know not to talk! White Blaze growled.  
She needs me, O leader, Bagheera sneered. White Blaze pounced and Bagheera leaped into a   
small tree nearby to dodge. Try me, you won't be living long.   
"Bagheera! Come down! White Blaze back off!" Ryo ordered. White Blaze turned around and   
walked back to the jeep. Bagheera, on the other hand, stayed in the tree. Avalon whistled and   
he dropped down.   
"You okay?" Rowen asked her.  
Avalon hugged him. "Oni-chan, why did he die? I should have protected him." She sobbed on   
his shoulder.   
"Gods, Avalon, do you really think it's your fault? It's not your fault. It is no one's   
fault but Naoko's, don't you blame yourself."  
"Speaking of Naoko, weren't we supposed to find her?" Sage asked.  
"Can't we go home first? I'm kinda hungry," Goku whined.  
"Me too." complained Kento.  
"I need some sleep," Rowen confessed. The others groaned. "I promise I won't sleep late."  
"Yeah right," Go-Ozuru snorted.   
"You could either get me up, or you could keep me up! Hey wait a sec, the last thing isn't   
so bad..." Rowen grinned. Avalon whapped him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"  
"You hentai!" Avalon sighed. Go-Ozuru just stood there with her head in her hands, clearly   
embarrassed. Avalon sighed, and walked with the others to the car.  
  
That night, everyone focused their attention on trying to cheer up Avalon, until she asked   
to be alone, and went to Cye's old room. King Kai, King Kai! Come on King Kai!  
What?! Avalon what are you doing, I was just in the middle of dinner! Why does everyone   
have to interrupt me at the worst times? King Kai pounded his fist on the table. His new   
planet had just been completed, and it was his first meal there.  
Sorry King Kai, but this is kind of important. Can you check some thing for me?  
Sure, what do you need? he asked.  
Can you ask King Yamma to see if a Cye Mouri has passed his station? If he has, ask him   
if he's sent him any where. Avalon asked.  
Cye Mouri?  
Cye Mouri. She confirmed.   
Okay, hold on. Avalon waited about two minutes, and then got a response. Yes, he's   
there, and no, he hasn't transferred him. Why do you ask? King Kai questioned.  
Ask him to send him to you. You don't have to train him, I just want to know where he is,   
he is my boyfriend after all. She pointed out.   
Oh, hold on again, King Kai sighed. Avalon waited impatiently, tapping her feet, making   
Logan raise his head off his bed to watch her. It's okay with him, me and Cye. I'll tell you   
when he gets here.  
Thanks King Kai! Avalon said happily. She ran down stairs and straight into Anubis, and   
hugged him.  
"You seem happier," he mused.  
"Get everyone in the living room, I have an announcement," she whispered. He smiled and   
went to get the others.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, when everyone was crammed into Mia's living room, including Chichi,   
Bulma, Baby Bra, Hotaru and Ox-King, who Goku had brought using the Instant Transmission.   
Bagheera, Blizzard, and White Blaze had taken up most of the furniture, so almost everyone were   
on dining room chairs they had brought in, or were on the floor. The only one not looking   
shocked at Avalon's happiness was little Bra, who was laughing and clapping her hands.  
"Well I assume most of you, if not all of you have heard about Cye," she began slowly.   
The others nodded. "Well, I talked to King Kai and he said he'd take Cye in until we can collect   
all the Dragon balls. Thank God we have the radar."  
"Um, Avalon, we do have the radar, but we kinda used the Dragon Balls about two weeks   
ago." Bulma said quietly.   
"What did you wish for?" Avalon asked.   
"We wished a deadly flu virus on Yamcha," Chichi admitted.  
"You did what?!" Goku yelped.  
"Don't worry, it's not contagious." Bulma said coolly.  
"Okay, I really don't mind that you wished death on Yamcha, but next time, before we go   
into battle, I would appreciate it if YOU TELL ME YOU JUST MADE A STUPID WISH ON THE DRAGON   
BALLS AND IT'LL BE ABOUT A YEAR BEFORE WE CAN WISH ANYONE BACK!" Avalon yelled. "That's all,   
now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go up to my room, Anubis, wake me up at three." She said,   
clicking her fingers, and Bagheera and Logan followed her upstairs. She lay down on her bed and   
cried.  
  
Trunks listened from her door. He didn't want her like that, he wanted to tell her how he   
felt, but he knew it was not the time. He sighed and walked to his own room.  
  
Chapter VI  
'Avalon awoke to find her clock reading four o'clock. Have I really slept this long?'   
she thought, climbing out of bed. I could have sworn I told Anubis to wake me up at three! I   
wonder how he forgot. She sighed and walked to Anubis' room, hoping to find out. She gasped when   
she saw what was on his bed.  
"ONII-SAN!"  
  
"Avalon what in the gods' name are you-"  
"What is that?!" she questioned irritably, pointing to his bed. "Why is she here?"  
"Your uncle told us to find her so..." Anubis trailed off.  
"We brought Dende to heal her too. She was half dead when we found her, but blondie-boy   
used his tin can suit to give her some energy." Gohan informed her.   
"First of all, his name is Sage, second of all, it is not a tin can suit, it is his   
armor!" Maeve came to the defense of her boyfriend. Gohan just rolled his eyes.   
Dende came in the room and gently laid his hands on Naoko's side. "Hello...cousin," he   
whispered. Naoko was soon covered in a warm healing glow, only to wake up and find her burns   
gone.  
"Where am I? Who are you- DENDE? What are you doing here?" She shrieked.  
"I take it you two know each other." Avalon said dryly.   
"Know each other?" Dende joked. "We grew up together."  
"Same village." Naoko smiled. Avalon looked grim.  
"Why did you not tell me this?" Avalon said to Dende.  
"You never asked!"  
"WHY DOES EVERYBODY SAY THAT?!" Avalon shrieked.  
"For the love of Kami Avalon will you keep it down? Bra's trying to- Holy $%*&! TWO   
AVALON'S!" Bulma shrieked. "Oh, wait, that must be Naoko. D@$& you two look a like!"  
"Mom..." Miriai-Trunks complained.  
"Sorry, but you have to admit, they so look a lot alike. Hey Trunks, maybe you should date Naoko since Avalon is-"   
"'KAA-SAN!" Trunks moaned.   
"Sorry!" Bulma apologized.  
Avalon looked at Trunks quizzically. She just shrugged and walked downstairs, hoping that   
Mia had some form of sugar in the house. She opened the refrigerator. Nothing. She tried the   
freezer. Nada. She tried the pantry. BINGO! Pay dirt: Oreos. She sat down on the couch, turned   
on the TV to VH1 and watched Behind The Music: The Beatles, opened the bag and pulled a blanket   
up.   
"Not doing much, little sister?" Anubis asked, sitting down.  
Avalon smiled. "Nope, not much. Hey, those are mine!" She protested, trying to grab her   
Oreo back.  
"But you just opened the bag!" Anubis whined.  
"What's your point?" She asked.  
"You're serious aren't you?" he asked, a HUGE sweat-drop running down his face. She nodded.  
Anubis sighed, and got up to tell Mia she needed to buy more cookies. Avalon grinned and sat   
back to finish her show.  
  
"DINNER!" Mia yelled. Only the girls and Ronins came down. "That's weird." Chichi put her   
fingers in her mouth and let out a deafening whistle. The Z-gang and Avalon came pounding down   
the stairs.  
"Where's Mom?" Chibi-Trunks asked, looking up at Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged.  
"She's feeding Bra," Miriai-Trunks informed them.  
"Can't she do that down here?" Ryo asked.   
"That's my question," Vegeta muttered.  
"Not if she's breast-feeding," Kayura pointed out. The others nodded.  
"So that's why Miriai-Trunks was blushing." Maeve joked. Trunks blushed even more. Avalon   
rolled her eyes and went to get some food before Goku and Kento ate it all.  
  
Three Months Later...  
Avalon awoke to find a blanket a snow on the ground. 'So, one week until the most   
depressing Christmas of my life.' She sighed. She had moved into Cye's old room in Mia's   
mansion about a month ago, her apartment seemed so empty since Cye's daily visits were absent.   
Her family and the rest of the Z-gang were staying in their lake houses by Mia's for the   
holidays. Trunks had been spending a lot of time with her, and she wasn't quite sure about her   
feelings toward him.   
She finally got out of bed and walked down to the bathroom to get a shower. She stopped   
at the linen closet and got a clean towel. She opened the door, put her towel on the counter,   
opened the shower curtain and stepped in. To her surprise she felt the water on her back   
immediately. She opened her eyes, only to see Trunks staring back at her. She screamed.  
"TRUNKS!"  
"AVALON?" Trunks yelped. "What the?" Avalon jumped out of the shower and gasped. Trunks   
grabbed his towel and got out. "Avalon what are you doing here?" he hissed. 'Dear gods, she's   
beautiful!'  
"I could ask you the same thing." Avalon said. She noticed him staring at her then   
quickly covered her body with her hands. Trunks blushed and handed her a towel. She turned   
around and wrapped the towel around herself.   
"The guys invited me over. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a shower to finish," he sighed.  
"Nice hair. You know, if you cut it, it wouldn't look so much like mine," she said,   
gathering up her clothes and leaving. Trunks blushed, thinking of his hair that still needed to   
be rinsed.   
'Maybe I should cut my hair...'  
  
"SHE DID WHAT?" Kento laughed. Avalon shot Trunks a look, and he just hung his head.  
"Yup," Sage confirmed, taking a sip from his tea. Avalon smacked him. "OW! Shit, Avalon,   
what did you do that for?!"   
"I'm going shopping," she muttered, and got her keys.   
"Wait! Avalon!" Trunks called, running after her.  
"What?"  
"I need to do some last minute shopping, you mind if I come with you? Maybe we could   
catch a movie afterward?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. Right before they left, Sage gave   
Trunks a thumbs-up sign. Trunks blushed.  
  
"Do you always wait until the eighteenth of December to do your Christmas shopping?"   
Avalon asked, eyeing Trunks' thirteen bags.   
"Never had Christmas before. I guess I should have gone earlier." Trunks blushed. Avalon   
sighed.  
"We have ten minutes to get to the theater, we better hurry." Avalon said, looking at her   
watch. They dashed out to the car and drove to the theater. "Thank God the theater is only two   
blocks away from the mall," muttered Avalon. They dashed in, got their tickets and food, and   
sat down.  
  
About half way into the movie Trunks noticed Avalon looking at him. 'Is she thinking what   
I'm thinking? What am I going to do?' He thought. He decided to go for it. He leaned in forward   
and locked her lips with his. Her eyes opened wide and she got up in a huff and stalked out of   
the theater. Trunks followed her like a puppy with its tail between its legs.   
"Don't talk to me," Avalon said when they had reached the car. The rest of the ride home   
was pure silence.   
  
When they came home Avalon went straight to her room. Before she did this however, she   
left a message with the others. "Don't try and talk to me, I'm going to my room. Just leave me   
alone."   
"So... how did it go?" Sage asked. Trunks sighed and left for home.  
  
"What do I do Bagheera? Cye will becoming back in a few months. But, I think I might still   
have feelings for Trunks. Kami, what do I do?" She asked, looking at her ceiling and hugging   
Bagheera. Should I go for it? What about Cye? HELP! She curled up in a ball on the floor and   
cried herself to sleep.   
  
"King Kai, about how long did you say I'd be here?" Cye asked, taking sip of tea.   
"I told you before, about nine months! You are too impatient! If Avalon had asked me to   
train you then you wouldn't be so bored! It's been one month and you still haven't gotten used   
to the gravity! I don't care what your girlfriend says, get your butt out there and catch   
Bubbles! And wear your subarmor!" King Kai yelled, pointing at the door. Cye's eyes blew up to   
the size of balloons as he called his subarmor and went to catch Bubbles. 'The things I do for   
Goku's family...'  
'I hate running in ten times Earth's normal gravity.'  
  
'Should I talk to her? Kami, what do I do?'  
  
'Ojii-san, what should I do?'  
  
Chapter VII  
"Are you serious?"  
"Dead serious." Avalon answered Ryo. The Ronins and Avalon burst out laughing, and Trunks   
smiled, happy to see Avalon laughing again. She had just told them of King Kai's latest report:   
he was going to help Cye train to further improve the power of his armor, and Cye was currently   
trying to catch Bubbles. They laughed even harder when they found out Bubbles was a monkey, and   
that Cye was so unused to the gravity he hadn't even begun to be able to run yet.  
"So, Avalon, when you gonna wish him back, you got about two months left." Rowen pointed   
out.  
"When he's done training, which King Kai says will probably take about six months." Avalon   
said, shoving some of her lunch in her mouth. The others looked at her the way the would have   
looked at Sekhemet if he had said he hated snakes. "I don't know guys, but my feelings for him   
just aren't romantic any more. I was thinking about having us talk to each other while he's   
training. Of course it'll involve King Kai too, but, oh well."  
"Are you saying you're breaking up with him?" Kento asked.  
"Do I have to talk as bluntly as Ryo to get a point through your rock hard head?!" Avalon   
shrieked. The Ronins eyes almost popped out of their heads.   
"We'll take that as a yes." Sage said, rubbing his ears. "But I suggest you think about it."  
"I've thought about it forever. There's no way I can think about it longer. I'm doing it.   
Don't bother me for awhile okay?" she pleaded, her eyes backing it up. They all nodded.   
"Arigato."  
  
She went up to her room and sat down on the bed. 'Ok Avalon, you've thought about this   
enough. Just do it.  
King Kai, King Kai, are you there?  
Avalon! How are you doing? Cye's doing better, he just caught Bubbles, I was just about   
to contact you. He said, grinning from ear to ear.   
Can I talk to Cye? she asked.  
Is something wrong? King Kai said worriedly.   
No. Not quite. She replied. Just let me talk to him. Bitta.  
Nani?   
Never mind. Just let me talk to him, please. She pleaded.  
Hai. King Kai called Cye over and had him place his hand on King Kai's back.  
Avalon! How are you doing? I miss you. he told her happily.   
Avalon felt horrible. Cye, we need to talk. When you come home... I...   
don'tthinkweshouldseeeachother-anymore. she finished quickly. She burst into tears.  
Cye's face fell. He regained composure and spoke smoothly. Is there some one else?  
NO! Well... maybe. I don't know! But I do know I just don't think of you like that   
anymore. You're kind of more of a friend now. I'm sorry, and I know that's not even enough. She   
sobbed.  
You're right, it's not. Thank you for getting me here so I could train. He said   
respectfully. He took his hand off of King Kai's back and walked off to be by himself.  
Cye! CYE! Talk to me please, PLEASE! CYE! Avalon screamed, crying as if she was in pain.   
Avalon. I'm sorry. King Kai walked away.  
"CYE!!" Avalon screamed, slamming her fist through her wall. She changed into her running   
pants and tank top, grabbed her Walkman and Run Lola Run** soundtrack tape, stuffed her inhaler   
in her pocket, and ran out the door.   
"Avalon, wait!" Rowen called after her. She didn't here him, she just ran.  
  
She ran on the road, not caring, the tekno music blasting in her ears. She ran off the   
road, into the woods, the branches cutting her arms, she ignored the pain until she came to a   
small clearing. She just stopped.  
"SHEIZTE***, SHEIZTE***, SHEIZTE!***" She screamed, at the same point the music did. She   
fell to her knees and cried. God help me, she prayed.   
  
When she came home she went to her room, grabbed some clothes, and jumped in the shower.   
The water stung her skin, but it was good, kind of closure type stinging. She stepped out, dried   
off, and went downstairs to find Trunks sitting on the couch, watching a movie and stroking   
Logan, whose head was on his lap. As soon as Logan saw her he jumped off the couch and ran to   
her.  
"Hey boy, go find Bagheera. Go!" she told hem, patting him on the head. He dashed off to   
find the panther, his typical doggy grin on his face. Avalon smiled at him and sat down next to   
Trunks. He smiled at her, and she grinned back weakly.  
"You okay?" he asked her, eyes full of concern. She broke down and cried. He gently put   
his arms around her, just holding her to keep her safe.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't put you through this too. I'm sorry." She sobbed. He cupped her   
chin in his hand.  
"No need to be sorry. Gods Avalon, I care about you, you don't understand it." he told her.   
"Trunks?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you." With that, she fell asleep, she was exhausted, both physically and mentally.   
Trunks held her close.   
'You have no I idea how long I've been waiting to here that.' He snuggled closer to her.   
'Nothing's better than you.' He fell asleep with his head tilted on hers.  
  
Trunks awoke to himself being dragged off of Avalon and punched in the face. "You hentai!   
How dare you try to seduce my best-friend!" Rowen bellowed. Trunks looked down to see Anubis   
holding him VERY close to the ceiling.   
"She. Is. Seeing. Someone. Leave. Her. Alone." Anubis growled through his teeth.   
Trunks gulped. "But they broke up!" he protested.  
"SO YOU WENT FOR HER WHEN SHE WAS VULNERABLE?!" Rowen roared.   
Avalon blinked her eyes open. "Anubis put him down. He didn't do anything, I was the one."   
Anubis and Rowen blinked, eyes like owls. Anubis slowly put Trunks down. "Thank you."  
"So you two are going out or something?" Rowen asked her.  
"No. As you pointed out, I'm too vulnerable right now to go into a new relationship, I   
plan on waiting a while. But until then, I'm single." She grinned, giving them a victory sign.   
They all sweat-dropped. Avalon sighed, "Anyone want to go for a drive?"  
"I would." Kento and Trunks said at the same time.  
"Hey Kento, I'm going into the city for pizza, you wanna come?" Mia asked, winking at   
Avalon. Avalon gave her a look that clearly said 'thank-you.' Kento, being unable to resist   
food, ran out to Mia's jeep then and there. Avalon got her keys and she and Trunks headed out.  
  
"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman. If I'm alive and well, will you be   
there holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite!****" Trunks   
and Avalon sang along. They sped down the road in Avalon's silver BMW Z-3.  
"So where are we going?" Trunks asked.  
"No where in particular? Why? Gotta get home for a hot date?" she teased, batting her   
eyelashes.   
"Why should I when I've got one right here?" Trunks said smoothly.  
Avalon blushed. "I suggest you stop getting your pick up lines from Sage." She recommended.   
It was Trunks' turn to blush.   
  
"Avalon?" Trunks asked once they had parked in a clearing by some woods.  
"Hm?"  
"Did you mean what you said back at the house?" he questioned.  
"Which part of it? That I loved you, or that I was vulnerable and was going to stay   
single until I cleared my head?" she laughed.  
"Well, both actually." He replied, not to sure. He had no clue as to the first, but had   
thought she was definitely kidding about the second part. He knew there was almost no chance   
that she would break up with Cye, who she was crazy about, unless there was someone else.  
"I was only serious about the first one." She informed him. "I wasn't sure about the first   
until I was right there with you. I've fallen for you Trunks, and I only said the second part to   
calm down Anubis and Rowen."  
"So then you would go out with me?"  
"Are you asking me?" She smiled.  
Trunks thought for a moment. "Yes, I am asking you. Would you?"  
"Of course I will!" she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her   
back, and smelled her hair.   
I'll have to find out the name of that scent, he thought dreamily. Avalon pulled herself   
out of his embrace and looked him steadily in the eyes. Slowly both leaned in until...  
HONK!! "Hey Avalon! Trunks! Come on! We've got pizza!" Kento yelled out of Mia's jeep.  
"And I've managed to keep Kento from eating it!" Mia joked.  
"Hey!" Kento protested.  
"Don't worry Kento, I'll make out with you later," Avalon joked. Kento winked at her,   
actually getting the joke, which Avalon found good, since they'd been working on it for ages.   
Mia and Trunks looked peeved. Avalon gave Trunks a peck on the cheek right before they drove off   
after Mia and Kento.  
  
"Pizza's here!" Mia called. Rowen, Ryo and Sage came pounding down the stairs to find Kento   
and Mia carrying 5 extra-large pizzas each. They knew 2 of them were for Kento, and 5 for Avalon.   
The rest was for them, Mia and Trunks. "Let's see, one pepperoni, one extra cheese and pepperoni,   
one supreme, two with everything, and five sausage." Everyone took their own pizza and headed to   
the table. Kento shoved food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Avalon, while she had more   
pizza than anyone, ate in a neat lady-like fashion, while all the others, except for Mia, ate   
like pigs. Trunks held Avalon's hand and Avalon sat back, content.  
"Trunks, why are you eating with your left hand? I thought you were right handed." Hey,   
nothing's perfect.  
  
Chapter VIII  
"So you got the last Dragon Ball? Great, thanks Goku-san." Rowen said, hanging up the   
phone. Avalon shot him a dark look.  
"You could have at least let me talk to him." Avalon muttered. "He is my uncle after all."  
"Yeah, but you'd tell him, and we want to see you tell him in person." Sage smirked. Ah,   
the idea of seeing Piccolo blow up at Trunks, it would help make Cye feel better. Avalon shot   
him a look worse than one she shot Rowen. Sage sighed and went up stairs.  
  
"Uncle Goku! Ojii-san! Gohan! I missed you. "Avalon said, stepping out of the car. She   
looked around, nothing about the Capsule Corp. had changed. After they had gone back home in   
January, Avalon had been eager to see them. Trunks got out, looking nervous. With out anyone   
noticing, Avalon took his hand.  
"So you guys ready?" she asked, smiling.  
"Are you two boyfriend and girl-friend?" Goten asked. Trunks and Avalon both blushed.  
"Well, actually, Goten, yes." Avalon blushed. The others turned around, eye-brows raised.  
"I thought you broke up years ago." Gohan said, mystified. Avalon blushed again, and   
nodded.  
"Yeah but we're back together." She said calmly, the redness leaving her face. She waited   
for her grandfather's reaction. He shrugged, turned around and left for the spot where they were  
going to call the dragon. Everyone fell over. Trunks put his arm around Avalon's waist and they   
walked to the site.  
  
"What is your wish?" the dragon asked. Avalon stepped forward.  
"We wish that you restore life to Cye Mouri, and bring him here." She told him.  
"It shall be done." He answered. "Your wish has been granted. Sayonara." A haze appeared   
before them and Cye appeared.  
"Whoa, Dende did make this dragon better," Gohan said under his breath.   
"Cye, buddy, you're back!" Kento exclaimed.   
"Gee Kento, I wonder which you missed more, me or my cooking?" Cye joked.  
"You of course, Mia can cook after all." Kento boasted. "Though your cooking is better."   
He whispered. Cye laughed.  
"Hey Cye! How was King Kai's place? Pretty shnazzy right?" Rowen asked.   
"Only his car. He isn't really king over much." Cye replied.  
I heard that!  
"Sorry King Kai. Sage, got a new girlfriend yet?"  
"Oh no, King Kai tried to give him a sense of humor!" Goku groaned. Cye shot him a look.  
"No. I was being serious." Cye responded coolly.  
"Nope, still with Maeve." Sage replied.  
"Ryo, how's White Blaze?" Cye asked. White Blaze roared.  
"Well, there's your response." Ryo laughed. Cye greeted everyone warmly, everyone except   
Avalon and Trunks. Then he saw Naoko.  
"Why's she here?"  
"She's no longer going to destroy the Earth. Besides, she likes you." Bulma said, winking   
at him.  
"So who wished me back?" Cye asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Who promised you they would, stupid?" Vegeta snorted. He had always thought Cye a   
sniveling, pathetic weakling.  
"I don't know, who?" Everyone pointed at Avalon. "Oh. Well, no offense to anyone, but   
when are we leaving? I'm looking forward to getting home." Every one laughed. After warm   
good-byes, Trunks, Avalon, Mia and the Ronins piled into the cars. White Blaze ran behind Mia's   
jeep, and they left for home.   
  
"So, Cye, here's your room, same as you left it." Kayura said, opening the door. "By the   
way, your apologizing to Avalon for not speaking to her, and you two are going to be friends.   
Also, Naoko wants to go out with you, better answer soon, because if she loses her temper, only   
Avalon and Trunks could stop her. And with the way you've been treating her I wouldn't blame her   
if she let Naoko do the damage." With that, Kayura left. Cye's mouth just fell open.   
  
Ding Dong! "Who would be coming over now?" Avalon said, putting her dish towel down and   
turning down her music. She sighed and opened the door. "Cye what are you doing here?" she said   
exasperated.  
"I came to apologize."  
"Oh really?! Well you could've talked to me when we broke up! Now you're talking to me?   
What do you expect me to do, fall into your arms, say I still love you, that I want to get back   
together and then kiss you?! If you're looking for that go see my sister. Good day," she said,   
closing the door in his face.  
  
"So I apologize, she yells at me, and then slams the door in my face!" Cye groaned.  
"Don't ask me to explain women. Especially Avalon. She's the normal female magnified by   
ten, except she doesn't wear too much make-up and things like that." Sage said dryly.  
"Shut-up Sage. Do you know what you put her through Cye? I've never seen her so upset!   
Leave her alone." Rowen finished dangeroursly quiet. Cye nodded. "By the way, you better answer   
Naoko before she blows up the house like she threatened." With that Rowen went outside. The   
remaining Ronins looked at Cye, and he gulped.  
  
Naoko heard a knock at her door. Why doesn't the stupid human just enter? "Come in."  
"Um, hi Naoko. How you doing?" Cye asked.  
"Not bad. Why do you care?" she asked, returning to her computer.   
"Because I ... I came to tell you yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes, I'll go out with you." he said, blushing. Naoko gave a little shriek, then got up   
and hugged him. When she realized what she had done, she went back to her bed and sat down, as   
if she had not done something human.   
"That's good, now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do." She said, getting back to   
work. Cye held back his laughter, and walked out of the room.  
  
No Kayura, I will not talk to him. And why should I, after what he did?"  
"I realize he gave you great pain, but you also hurt him. Perhaps, if you apologized-"  
"APOLOGIZE! I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE! It's not my fault I don't have those sort of feelings   
for him any more, besides, I've got some one better, Cye and I were not the best couple." Avalon   
pointed out.  
"So you weren't exactly an Alita and Vegeta, I'll give you that," Kayura sighed.   
"Kayura, you would do the same thing if you no longer felt the way you do about Dais."   
Avalon said pointedly.  
Kayura blushed, "Do we have to go into this now?"  
"I still think you guys should tell everyone." Avalon teased. Kayura gave her a Look.   
"Fine, fine. Let Cale and Sekhemet keep hitting on you (even though we all know Sekhemet's just   
putting up a front)." Kayura gave her an exasperated look. Avalon just grinned and gave her a   
victory sign.  
  
So, what have we learned?" Kayura asked a duct-taped Avalon, Cye and Trunks.  
"Not to blame people for their feelings," Cye said, "and an apology isn't everything."  
"That Cye is a suck up." Trunks muttered. Only Avalon heard him, she grinned.  
"And that Cye is a gay-flaming-British-fish-talking-homo." Avalon said brightly. Cye   
looked about ready to kill her, and would have said something had Dais not put a strip of duct   
tape on his mouth. Kayura gave Avalon the 'Look.'  
"We are not insulting each other tonight Avalon. Oh well, it's true!" Ryo said. Cye shot   
him a vicious look. "Hey bud, I was just joking!"  
They took off the duct tape, Avalon hugged Cye, and they left.  
  
THE END  
  
*None of these names, characters, or any other things in these animes belong to me. I am NOT   
making any money for this. This Fanfiction is purely for entertainment. However, Avalon DOES   
belong to me, as does Bagheera, Logan, Laddie and Naoko. You MUST get my permission before you   
use any of them.  
** Run Lola Run belongs to Sony Picture Classics, not me. While it is one of my favorite movies,   
I am not making money off of it. I mentioned it because I like the movie and the soundtrack.  
***I am not quite sure I spelled this right, if anyone knows how to spell this correctly, please   
let me know. It is a German word meaning Shit.   
**** Kryptonite belongs to Three Doors Down.  
Rest of Disclaimer  
I.) Alita does not belong to me and is used with permission. To use her in a fanfiction please   
email LunaStarGir@neo.rr.com Maeve, and   
II.) Go-Ozuru does not belong to me and is used with permission. To use her in a fanfiction   
please email ranonell@hotmail.com.  
III.) Maeve & Dermott do not belong to me, and I'm not sure exactly who they belong to. To find   
this out email LunaStarGir@neo.rr.com.  



End file.
